


[drabble] untitled

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сынри снова посмотрел вправо, едва повернув голову и напрягая глаза так, что они заболели. Джунсу сидел за два столика от него и в данный момент смеялся чьей-то шутке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[drabble] untitled

Сынри отставил стакан с шампанским и пожалел о невозможности надеть солнцезащитные очки. В них не было бы такой необходимости следить за тем, куда он смотрел. Такие, например, очки, как у Джиёна, с совершенно непроницаемыми стеклами.

\- Лучше бы соджу давали, - едва слышно пробурчал Джиён слева, и Сынри бросил на него удивленный взгляд. Его тон совершенно не вязался с вежливой, на камеру, улыбкой. Сынри вздохнул и криво улыбнулся подошедшему объективу, который, казалось, плавал по залу сам по себе. Лампы слепили, в кожаной куртке, которую на него нацепили стилисты, было чересчур жарко. На сцене что-то болтали ведущие, изредка получая вежливый смех аудитории в ответ на шутки.

\- Что сейчас? - спросил Сынри.

Тэян оторвался от телефона, в котором набирал что-то под столом, и взглянул на сцену, пожав плечами.

\- Лучшая... что-то, - с сомнением ответил Джиён. - Три часа уже сидим...

Сынри снова посмотрел вправо, едва повернув голову и напрягая глаза так, что они заболели. Джунсу сидел за два столика от него и в данный момент смеялся чьей-то шутке. Возможно, своей же; остальные участники группы ДБСК скалились для съемочной группы так же вежливо, как Джиён.

Сынри отвернулся и постарался сосредоточиться на церемонии вручения наград за музыкальные успехи, которая продвигалась медленно, как китайская пытка.

Его мысли то и дело возвращались к обещанию, которое ему дал Джунсу по телефону несколько дней назад - что сможет взять выходной на завтра, и сегодняшнюю ночь можно будет провести вдвоем. Наедине они не оставались с позапрошлой недели. Несовпадение расписаний положительно убивало отношения, а развести Джунсу на секс по телефону никак не получалось. Сынри приходилось довольствоваться собственными руками и широким ассортиментом игрушек, которые он закупил из любопытства с полгода назад.

Тэян ущипнул его, отчего Сынри едва не подскочил. Он сдержался, только зашипел и раздраженно уставился на Тэяна, потирая бедро.

\- У тебя слюни сейчас потекут, - сказал Тэян, мотнув головой на сцену. - Еще подумают, что на них.

На сцене стояли девочки, какие-то из новеньких - Сынри безуспешно попытался припомнить название группы, - и щебетали слова благодарности. Одна из них одной рукой прижимала к груди тяжелый диск, второй закрывая лицо.

\- Да им лет по двенадцать, - Сынри сморщил нос. На двенадцать они не тянули, но и совершеннолетними точно не были. Джиён ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал им своим шампанским.

Одна из девочек что-то еще говорила, когда ведущие в унисон выдохнули и будто бы осели, ссутулились. Сынри огляделся.

\- Реклама, что ли? - спросил он.

\- Ты все проспишь, - хмыкнул Джиён. - Пойду спасу Джунсу от скукотищи.

Сынри вздрогнул и рефлекторно посмотрел в сторону ДБСК, - но Джиён, разумеется, имел в виду 2РМ, чей столик был в самом дальнем конце зала, спрятанный в полумраке.

Люди курсировали по залу, вполголоса переговариваясь; Сынри едва заметил, когда к нему подошел кто-то из стилистов, вытереть пот и поправить прическу. ДБСК, по-видимому, не собирались меняться местами ни с кем. Они тихо обсуждали что-то между собой, пока Юнхо не отвлекся на подошедшего Хичоля.

Джунсу, словно почувствовав на себе тяжелый взгляд Сынри, повернулся к нему, скользнул взглядом, не задержавшись, и отвернулся.

Сынри сжал зубы.

Церемония закончилась через полтора часа, кому вручили последний позолоченный диск, Сынри не рассмотрел - он почти сразу направился к Джунсу, но тот стоял в тесном кругу своей группы и снова смеялся. Сынри оттеснил кто-то высокий, и он нетерпеливо почти грубо оттолкнул мешающего.

\- Ай, - мрачно выделив слово, сказал Тэген, и Сынри пробормотал извинение. Тэген закатил глаза и встал в отдалении, провожая взглядом тех самых молоденьких девочек. Джиён все еще тусовался с Джунсу из 2РМ неподалеку, шушукаясь о чем-то и то и дело дергая себя за рукава куртки. Кто-то прошел мимо, бурча о том, что закрытие задержит все еще на полчаса.

Сынри подвинулся ближе к Джунсу и легонько тронул его за плечо.

\- Сынри, - сказал тот, обернувшись, и Сынри отступил на шаг, увлекая Джунсу за собой. Юнхо проводил их взглядом, но отвлекся, стоило кому-то задать ему вопрос, и Джунсу оказался прижат к Сынри в потоке айдолов.

С минуту Сынри молчал, слушая речь ведущих, которая, как он знал, затянется на добрые десять минут. Да и от группы, если что, говорить пойдет Джиён, может, Тэян; Сынри огляделся по сторонам, высматривая фанаток, и, как обычно, нашел с десяток метрах в пятидесяти. Ни имени Джунсу, ни самого Сынри на их самодельных карточках не было, и Сынри расслабился, еще больше вжался в Джунсу, дыша ему в шею.

\- Перестань, - едва слышно сказал Джунсу. - Нас заметят.

\- И что скажут? "Лучше бы был ЮСу-фансервис", если только, - Сынри хмыкнул. - Я же не собираюсь отыметь тебя прямо тут.

Джунсу сглотнул и попытался отодвинуться, но безуспешно. Сынри тихо рассмеялся. Мимо них прошел кто-то из лидеров групп, сверкая наградой.

\- Хотя я хотел бы, - сказал Сынри задумчиво. - Что ты делал все четыре часа?

Ему хотелось лизнуть место за ухом Джунсу, от которого у того подгибались колени; укусить его в шею, оставив яркий, красный засос, на котором видны были бы отпечатки зубов.

\- Разговаривал с группой, - все так же тихо ответил Джунсу. Он уже не пытался отойти, но стоял прямо и напряженно, словно проглотил трость, с которой выступал.

\- А я, - почти промурлыкал Сынри, внезапно вдохновившись идеей, - думал, что я с тобой сегодня сделаю. В подробностях. Рассказать?

\- Обойдусь.

\- Ты же не любишь сюрпризы?

Джунсу неловко пожал плечами. Сынри на секунду приложил пальцы к его щекам, горячим на ощупь, и понадеялся, что жар от их близости и его слов, а не от софитов. Джунсу дернулся.

\- Тихо, тихо, - пробормотал Сынри и наклонился еще ближе, сказав едва слышно: - Когда мы приедем ко мне, чем бы нам заняться? Пожалуй, я раздену тебя, нет? Сначала расстегну рубашку, потом эти ужасные брюки, они нам не понадобятся. Ты в трусах? - вдруг поинтересовался он, и Джунсу громко скрипнул зубами, но не ответил. Сынри рассмеялся. - Скажи. Я же могу проверить.

\- Да, - резко сказал Джунсу. Сынри удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Значит, их я тоже с тебя сниму, - поделился он. Задумался на несколько секунд, - зубами. Потяну за край, чтобы было слышно твой запах, я скучал...

Джунсу резко выдохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. От камер их загораживали широкие спины 2РМ и огромные меха Джиёна, ворсинки от которых Сынри весь вечер находил в своем бокале. Сейчас он был очень рад этому стилистическому решению.

\- Ты будешь уже возбужден. И я, разумеется, - позволил он себе отступление. - Куда бы тебя положить? На пол, - решил он. - Нет, сначала минет. Надоело уже на игрушках тренироваться.

Джунсу издал удивленный, невольный смешок.

\- Правда? На каких игрушках? - спросил он.

\- Помнишь, я осенью покупал? Когда мы были в Токио.

\- Мм. И как тренировки? - Джунсу едва сдерживал смех, судя по голосу. Сынри нахмурился и нетерпеливо шлепнул его по заднице, отчего Джунсу едва не взвизгнул и подскочил, заозирался по сторонам.

\- Да не видел никто, параноик. Мне было скучно. И молчи, ты мне настрой испортишь, - велел Сынри.

\- Только и мечтаю, - хрипло сказал Джунсу и на мгновение вдавился задом в его пах. Сынри успел только охнуть, и Джунсу отодвинулся, снова встав до невозможности прямо.

Сынри снова погрузился в фантазию. Штаны, он был уверен, не особенно скрывали его возбуждение - Джунсу повезло больше, клетчатое нечто уродливого покроя, напоминающее плохо сшитый килт, отлично смогли бы замаскировать даже минет. Кстати, про минет.

\- Хочу отсосать тебе прямо тут, пока никто не видит, - сказал Сынри. - Как думаешь, они заметят? Я бы встал на колени, и ты мог бы накрыть меня своим килтом. Я могу быстро - заглатывать я умею, ты же помнишь, - думаю, никто бы и не заметил, придурки, они все смотрят только в камеры, а тут - ты, - он положил руку на плечо Джунсу в подобии дружеского жеста, потому что уже не мог никак не касаться его. Мускулы Джунсу слегка дрожали под его ладонью, как у загнанного коня. - Потом ты кончил бы, и я бы не стал глотать сразу, а облизал бы два пальца, прямо так, со спермой, и трахал бы тебя ими, пока Джиён толкает речь про то, какие мы все хорошие друзья, - Сынри ухмыльнулся, погладил большим пальцем ключицу Джунсу и убрал руку на его лопатку. Тот молчал и Сынри слышал, как Джунсу тяжело, коротко и размеренно дышит. - Или нет. Я бы хотел, знаешь? Черт с Джиёном, эту речь мог бы толкать ты. Пытаясь сосредоточиться и не стонать, да? Пока я имею тебя пальцами. А потом я добавлю еще два, - Сынри все понижал голос, и Джунсу едва слышно застонал. Сынри дернул уголком губ. - Мне тоже нравится идея. А еще, - он задумался. Сверху вдруг посыпалось серебристое конфетти, и он смахнул узкую ленточку, которая приземлилась Джунсу на голову; на мгновение зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, опустил руку вниз, по шее, затем на спину и еще ниже, остановившись на крестце. Положил на низ спины Джунсу всю ладонь, и тот подался в нее, совсем немного. - Скоро кончится, - почти с сожалением сказал Сынри. Стоять становилось не слишком удобно, и он бы пожалел, что затеял это, если бы не Джунсу перед ним, покрасневший, возбужденный и мягкий. - Как насчет прийти на следующую в одной из моих игрушек? У меня есть одна с пультом. Перед выходом, пока будем в гримерке, я могу запихнуть ее в тебя - это не больно, если сначала растянуть себя пальцами - ты же сделаешь это сам? А я посмотрю, - он сглотнул. - Как ты вводишь в себя палец, затем еще один, и облизываешь мои... а потом я присоединюсь к тебе, и мы будем трахать тебя оба, нет? А потом я возьму игрушку в рот и протолкну в тебя, ты уже будешь открыт.

\- Языком? - почти нехотя спросил Джунсу.

\- Языком, - подтвердил Сынри. Он заметил, что уже какое-то время трет брюки рядом с членом, и едва не выругался, от души надеясь, что это фанатки не засняли. Нужно будет проверить сеть вечером. Он помотал головой, и улыбнулся проходящему мимо Юнхо.

\- Почему мы все время, - Джунсу помолчал, - останавливаемся на пальцах?

\- Отличный вопрос, господин Щиа Джунсу, - Сынри притворился, что думает, и хмыкнул, когда Джунсу несильно двинул локтем назад, видимо, намереваясь попасть ему под ребра. - Это называется "прелюдия". Остальное ночью, днем такое говорить неприлично.

\- А это, значит, было прилично? - переспросил Джунсу ворчливо. Софиты наверху в последний раз яростно мигнули и выключились; церемония окончилась и можно было уходить. Джунсу, наконец, повернулся к Сынри лицом. Сынри обхватил его за талию одной рукой, пытаясь притвориться, что удерживает от столкновения с операторами, проплывающими мимо. Джунсу надул щеки.

\- Разумеется, - не моргнув глазом, сказал Сынри. - Не мог же я рассказать обо всех своих намерениях на национальном телевидении?

Джунсу стукнул его в плечо и отстранился, отошел к своей группе, где Чанмин размахивал выигранной тарелкой из стороны в сторону, оставив Сынри смеяться, прислонившись к стене.


End file.
